Being Alone Is Sad
by AoiHikaru
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi- The 10th Vongola Boss. Perfectly happy being with his guardians. Nothing could replace them. But when someone's sanity is gone- they aren't like what they used to be. "R-Reborn. Where are you?"
1. Prologue

**Hello, hello. This is just a prologue so the first real chapter will come eh- I don't know. Whenever I feel like it? But yeah sorry if it's really short It is just a prologue anyways...**

 **No I don't own Reborn!**

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Tsuna gripped his pants tightly as he held his legs close to his face. His face rested on his legs while his whole body trembled in fear. The lights were off and not a single light shined in his room. The clock slowly ticked- with each little tick ripping away his sanity. His room was a mess. Papers of all sizes and colours littered around as the trash can had two times the amount that was laying everywhere. His homework and piles of garbage made it worse. Tsuna and his mess was a wreck.

"R-Reborn." He choked out. It sound so hoarse- as if it wasn't used in weeks. "W-Where are you? R-Reborn."

"Tsu-Kun!" Nana called out from outside the door, worry clearly noticeable.

 _I wouldn't blame her,_ Tsuna thought, _if my son were to shut himself in his bedroom for days I would worry too._ He gathered his thoughts and tried to speak in his normal voice. A _normal_ voice that didn't seem familiar anymore. It was one filled with so much joy and happiness that it made him want to puke. "I-I'm fine mom."

"If you say so," Nana sighed, completely disappointed at the answer her son had given her. She laid down a tray of leftovers from the dinner she had eaten alone, "I'll leave dinner here okay?" She collected the tray from lunch which wasn't touched since she laid it there. "Tsu-kun, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Tsuna passively answered. He regretted making her worry but the amount of letters that man had been sending him- it made him want to kill someone. Every minute- _no_ – everyone second the letters he received seemed to have doubled. Even so he couldn't risk his mother knowing.

"You know Reborn, Lambo and the others hadn't been coming. Did something happen?" Nana asked, concerned. She didn't want to leave her child and she was terribly tired of constantly worrying about his health.

"Nothing happened. I don't know." His coldly replied. He had the tone that said he wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to talk about his _penpal_ let alone his _friends_.

Nana sighed as she slipped a few letters through the crack underneath the door. "I'll leave these to you."

Tsuna shivered at the new letters from the same man. "Stop," He shakily said. "Stop it. Stop sending letters!" He kicked his table then let tears stream down his face. He desperately called out for his tutor but no one answered. The betrayal he felt couldn't compare to the wounds he got in battle. "Anyone." He choked. "Help."

* * *

Tsuna woke up in a cold sweat. The sun was already out and there were laughs of joy from the sidewalk. He scowled. He could no longer feel ' _happiness_ '. He got up and opened the letters his mother had left for him.

 _You having fun? If you don't want your guardians to get hurt I advise you to do what I tell you to do. Dear Vongola's oh-most beloved boss, I hope you're enjoying every bit of these letters._

 _Sincerely, The man who will ruin your life_

* * *

 **So yeah- I've had this idea for a while but I've never posted it...**

 **Published: 7/17/2015**


	2. Nothing Is Expected

**Wow, it's a miracle I even made the first chapter…**

 **Thanks for all the follows, favourites and review! Welp, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Nothing Is Expected**

* * *

"Have you found the Decimo yet?!" A sketchy man asked as he stood behind his desk. He wore a black suit with a top hat that covered his head and a mask which covered his face.

"N-Not yet sir!" An underling managed to choke out. "It seems the Decimo is in Nanimori but we have yet to confirm him!"

The man slammed his hand on the desk, causing it to split in two. "I _want_ the Decimo! _Now_!"

"Well calm down." Another man stepped in. He had spiky brown hair with blue eyes and wore a black suit and a white blue tie. "It's only expected that it's this hard to find where the Decimo is. So calm down boss."

"I didn't call you, Soleil." Their boss spat as he turned to the underling, "What are you doing?! Hurry and confirm his identity!"

The underling hurried out the door with tears running down his face. Soleil didn't like what was happening one bit. "Hey- I didn't tutor you so you could be like this."

"Oh shut up!" The boss exasperated. "I'm not listening to this again!"

Soleil's eyes widened as he slammed his hand onto the broken pieces of the desk so it crumbled into more pieces. He didn't like this new attitude from his student. It drove him insane when he thought about how the kid was before and now. All he did was take a break for a week then as he came back, the boss had changed. He glared at his student, "Don't you _dare_ think you could speak to me like that."

The boss returned the glare, " _I'm_ the boss." He stepped closer to his tutor, grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, "I'll _do_ what I want." Then he walked out of the room.

Soleil clicked his tongue. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Tsuna rose up slowly from his bed. He drowsily looked at his surroundings and yawned. Somehow it was clean… Clean..? He ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs. His mom was nowhere to be found- let alone the Lambo and the rest. What made it was worse was that Reborn wasn't there. "Something's wrong." He bit his tongue as his Hyper Intuition started acting up.

He walked over to the door and tried prying it open but it was futile. He checked all the other rooms but his house was hollow. Tsuna started shivering at the creepy vibe his own house was giving him. He walked up to his bedroom again and heard sobs coming from the outside. Quickly, Tsuna changed into Hyper Dying Will Mode then charged out of his window and flew to the ground.

He approached the crying man near the front of his gate as he left Hyper Dying Will Mode, "Byakuran?"

"Tsu-Chan?" Byakuran turned around. "Is this a dream?"

"I think so." Tsuna passively replied. "What are we doing here?"

Byakuran wiped his tears, "Nothing, probably you accidentally entered my dream."

"Right," Tsuna suspiciously eyed the man. His Hyper Intuition was telling him he was lying. But if Byakuran lied to him, he understood that what was happening was a secret and that he shouldn't mention it to the others.

Byakuran stood up and placed his right hand on Tsuna's forehead, "Let's go?" Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes to await his awakening at his real house. "Before you go," Byakuran started, "Make sure to take care, okay?"

Tsuna nodded.

* * *

"Sawada you're late!" Nezu scolded. "Ugh, as expected of my only dame student."

The class laughed but stopped as soon as Gokudera told everyone to shut up. Tsuna walked over to his storm guardian, "It's okay." His guardian obviously wasn't satisfied seeing as he hasn't punched anyone's guts out yet but he quietly sat down because his beloved boss asked him to. Gokudera took a seat, Tsuna following right after on his respective seat.

"As I was saying before we got interrupted-"Nezu restarted as he looked at the text book, "First you divide this and multiply that…"

Tsuna couldn't care less about the lesson. Reborn had already taught him the material four months ago so he was good for this unit. He stared off into the sky and wondered what happened in the dream. Byakuran had warned him for sure, it wasn't a reminder. Something was bound to happen and it seemed inevitable since Byakuran hadn't told him anything about how it could be avoided.

Suddenly a paper airplane was flying in circles outside the window. Catching his interest, Tsuna opened the window and caught the paper. There were words on the outside of the letter so he unfolded the plane and read the paper,

 _Hello there!_

 _I'm currently being held hostage at XXX hotel in room XXX on floor X. I'll be sold off at 12:00PM._

 _SOS_

Tsuna bolted up from his desk. "Nezu! I left the stove on!" He quickly lied.

"Sawada! You just got to school and now you want to leave?!" Nezu yelled. He was as irritated as ever, seeing as one of his worst students was always late nowadays and his grades weren't good at _all._ And now- this bad student wanted to leave the class in the middle of a lesson that was the key point to solving most of the question on the unit test.

"Please! I don't want my house to burn down!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Ugh, as expected of my most dame student..." Nezu sighed. "Hurry up and make sure to attend the afternoon classes properly."

"Wait I'll come with you Juudaime!" Gokudera stood up.

"Me too!" Yamamoto smiled but then the two of them couldn't catch up to Tsuna who had already entered Hyper Dying Will Mode as soon as he left through the door. Gokudera pouted and threw himself back onto the chair and kept a bitter aura which made him unapproachable as ever. Yamamoto quietly sat back down as well and wondered what Tsuna was doing.

Tsuna landed on the roof and immediately took the elevator down to the floor that was written on the paper airplane. His stomach churned as he worried about what was happening to the hostage. He slipped on a sweater and put on the hood to prevent people from knowing his identity and to hide the flames on his head. Soon the elevator arrived at the floor and Tsuna dashed out, _Room XXX, Room XXX,_ He repeated in his head.

The tenth boss turned a corner and found the room. He immediately kicked the door open and gritted his teeth at the sight of the disastrous room. _Something happened here,_ He worried. Tsuna shut the door quietly to avoid attention if the criminals were still there. He crept through the room and saw no one there.

"Help..." A voice quietly whimpered.

"Where are you?" Tsuna asked. "I'll help you."

"Closet..."

Tsuna immediately rushed to the closet and opened it. There was a man, covered in bruises, wounds and cuts, tied to a chair. He burned the rope that linked him to the chair. "Are you okay?"

"N-No..." He frowned, "I'm not."

"What happened?"

The man turned his head- as if saying he didn't want to talk about it. Tsuna understood that it wasn't the right to talk about it. Especially since the suspect might come back soon. "Could you move?" He asked.

"No…"

Tsuna nodded then carried the man on his back and jumped out of the window. "Hang on tight," He reminded then flew to the top of a tall building. He slowly let the man down and started to think deeply. The man was deeply wounded and could barely keep conscious, but how could he heal him? "Should I bring you to the hospital?"

The man shook his head.

"It'll help." Tsuna insisted, "I'll bring you."

He shook his head again.

Tsuna bit his lip. _If only I had flames like Onii-San,_ He wished. He clenched his fist, _I- I want to save this man!_ Yellow flames burst through his ring which brought his master joy. He raised his hands over the man's body and concentrated on lighting his gloves up with sun flames. At first pure orange flames appeared but then Tsuna overwrote them with sun flames as soon as he was able to produce them on his Vongola ring.

The man's mouth curled into a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tsuna smiled then left his Hyper Dying Will Mode. "Are you feeling okay now?"

The man nodded, "Yes... May I ask for your name?"

"Of course! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna introduced as he held out a hand.

"I'm Ieyasu." The man said then shook Tsuna's outstretched hand. "Hey is it okay if we become pen pals?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Juudaime! Where'd you go?!" Gokudera demanded as he approached his beloved boss.

"Yeah- Gokudera and I were searching everywhere for you during lunch!" Yamamoto explained, "And then we ended up late to class. It was already fifth period!"

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Tsuna apologized, "I was helping a hostage escape from almost being sold. Sorry I couldn't bring you guys. The time he was going to be sold was soon so I couldn't hold back."

"As expected of Juudaime! You helped them with no hesitation!" Gokudera praised then looked at the street they were on. "Ah! Sorry I can't walk you home today Juudaime! I have to go somewhere! I apologize! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Tsuna smiled as he watched his right hand man run off in a hurry.

"Then I'll part here too. Gotta buy some ingredients for the shop." Yamamoto run the opposite direction of Gokudera and waved before running off as well. Tsuna waved back.

Tsuna sighed, he had missed almost the whole day of school because he overslept thanks to the dream he had with Byakuran and the hostage situation. He would have to ask either Yamamoto or Gokudera for notes and explanations but even so the ways his two guardians explain would be too difficult to understand. Maybe he could ask Ieyasu once he received the first letter from him.

Tsuna checked the mailbox and saw a black letter. He smiled, "Must be from Ieyasu!"

He read it and laughed at the content. Apparently he was in big trouble from his work because he didn't show up for any shifts for almost a month already. Tsuna shoved the letter in his backpack and entered the house. It felt empty again, except for the fact the lights were on in the kitchen. He took off his shoes and approached the kitchen. Reborn sat at the table.

"Sit down," The sun Arcobaleno instructed.

Tsuna nodded then walked over to a chair and sat on it. "Is anything wrong?"

"I'll be gone for a year," Reborn said bluntly, "Nono has issued a new mission for me that will take about a year."

"Sure go ahead!" Tsuna replied.

Reborn clicked his tongue, _He's in total danger and he doesn't even notice it. I would stay but the mission is important…_ "Tsuna you can't contact me during the year."

"Okay…"

"If you want you could always make Nono take back the mission." Reborn stated.

"No it's okay. If it's for a year then it must be very important. Don't worry about and finish it quickly. You're the world's greatest hitman right?"

"Of course I am…" But Reborn couldn't shake off this bad feeling, "Yuni will be visiting time by time so make sure to welcome her."

"Okay! Oh and when are you leaving?" Tsuna asked.

"A few hours…" Reborn answered, "I've already packed."

The Arcobaleno hopped off the chair and carried his small luggage as he slowly stepped away from his student. "See you."

"Bye!" Tsuna smiled as he locked the door behind the baby. He soon ran up the stairs threw his backpack onto the bed as soon as he got the letter out. He reached for a paper and some pencils to start his first letter back to Ieyasu.

Tsuna couldn't admit it during the conversation he had with Reborn but not he regretted not saying it.

 _Please, stay safe._

* * *

 **I'm really sorry if I started too slow! And REALLY sorry that I kicked Reborn out of the story right at the first chapter. It was intentional… and very much so needed… Hehehe**

 **Review?**

 **See ya!**

 **Published 7/22/2015**


End file.
